pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Sigilyph
Vs. Sigilyph is the eighth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 5/11/2019. Story Deep in the desert, there is the ruins of a Relic Castle sticking up from the sand. N is wearing a brown cloak to cover himself and his face, as a Shadow Triad member escorts him. They go through the doorway of the ruins, as Sage Rood in an orange robe commands Plasma Grunts in excavating and digging pathways through the sand. A Mienfoo is at Rood’s side. Rood: Make haste, everyone! We must be prepared for— Mienfoo tugs on his robes, as he points towards N. Rood spots him, gasping as he freaks out. Rood: Your Majesty! (Bowing) You’re here! N: Yes. (Glares at Shadow Triad) I was escorted here from my journey, which I had made clear not to interrupt me from. Rood: My deepest apologies, Your Majesty. However, Colress had utilized Victini in localizing the location of the Light Stone and Dark Stone. N: (Bewildered) Victini? Then, he has appeared again. Several Sandile scurry past N’s feet, fleeing the castle. N looks angered by this. N: What is happening to the Pokémon? Rood: (Bows) Your Majesty, they were interfering with our ability to excavate the castle so you may transverse it. N: You’re forcefully removing these Pokémon from their home! I order all soldiers to stand down on this matter! Anyone else seen harming the wild Pokémon will answer to me, understood? Rood: (Nervously) Y-yes your Majesty. N: I shall begin searching the castle. You keep guard up here. N storms past the group, Rood recollecting himself. Rood: Alright soldiers! Our mission now is to stand guard while His Majesty locates the Stone! The Hero of Legend will create a new world for us! End Scene Ian, Victini, Drilbur, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan travel through the desert, Ian wearing his goggles through the sandstorm. The others are struggling against the storm, as Drilbur points over the hill. Drilbur: Dril! Dril dril! Ian runs up the hill, getting to its peak. He spots the ruins of the Relic Castle in the distance. Ian: Is that it? Drilbur: Dril dril. The others catch up, Rui spitting sand out of her mouth. Rui: I HATE THE DESERT! I’ve spent too many years in one to willingly come back! What are we doing?! Ian: Heading to the Relic Castle. Iris: Drilbur’s home? Cilan: Where those construction workers were causing a disturbance? Ian: It’s a set of ruins. Why would they be working here? Everything about the situation is wrong. We’re going in to investigate. Iris: Let’s do it! I wanna help Drilbur out! Rui: Let’s just get out of this storm! The group makes it into the entry way, them all shaking the sand off of themselves. Ian is the most at ease, as Victini shakes its fur to release sand particles. Ian: For an ancient castle buried in sand, there are quite a bit of people here. Iris: How can you tell? Ian: I can sense their aura. Drilbur: (Angry) Dril. Cilan: In that case what are we to do? Perhaps they are just tourists. Ian takes off, the others following after him. They hide behind a corner, seeing Rood and the Plasma grunts. Mienfoo stirs, turning towards their direction. They stay hidden, but Mienfoo’s palm glows gold. It swings it and fires several golden energy stars for Swift, which arc around the corner and explode behind them. The group is all blown out of hiding into the open, Rood gasping in surprise. Rood: Intruders?! Take them out! The Plasma grunts throw their Pokéballs, choosing Liepard, Watchog and Trubbish. Ian: Victini, Flame Burst! Drilbur, Dig! Iris: I guess there’s no going back now! Axew, use Dragon Rage! Cilan: Pansage, come help out with Bullet Seed! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Pansage. Victini’s hands glow red, as it forms a circle pattern in the air. A circle of red energy forms, as it throws the Flame Burst forward and explodes on the foes. Axew forms blue energy in its belly, firing it as dragon energy. Pansage spews energy seeds, blasting the foes back. Drilbur Digs into the sand, then breaks out to scatter the foes. Rui: Oh, I guess I can’t be stuck not helping at this point! Lillipup, use Tackle! Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Lillipup. It barks happily, as it goes to Tackle Mienfoo. Mienfoo shoots forward, grabbing Lillipup by the ears and throwing him aside. The Liepard form and fire Shadow Balls, while the Trubbish fire Sludge Bombs. The attacks force the others back, while the Watchog charge in with Hyper Fang. Ian: Victini, Confusion! Victini’s eyes glow blue, stopping the Watchog with Confusion. Victini is able to hold them with ease, as the Liepard charge forward. Lillipup gets up and growls, as he forms a Shadow Ball at his mouth. Rui: (Delighted) Ah! You’ve learned Shadow Ball! Lillipup fires Shadow Ball, while Axew and Pansage fire Dragon Rage and Bullet Seed. Ian: Drilbur, let’s use Dig! Drilbur begins to Dig, when the sandy floor underneath it begins to bulge and sink. Drilbur is enwrapped in sand as it begins to sink. Ian: (Worried) Drilbur! Ian runs after Drilbur, his foot being caught in the Sand Tomb. He is sucked down as well, grabbing onto Drilbur as they sink through a hole in the floor. Victini freaks out, preparing to use Confusion to save them. Mienfoo appears in front of it, its knee glowing red orange and striking Victini with High Jump Kick. Ian and Drilbur sink through the floor. Iris: Ian! The group turns, seeing the Shadow Triad with a Krokorok. Rui pulls out her Pokédex and scans it. Pokédex: (With female voice) Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane covering its eyes can sense the heat of objects, so it can see its surroundings, even in darkness. Shadow Triad: Now that the main threat is gone, the leftovers will be easy. Iris: Who are you calling leftovers?! Axew, use Dragon Rage! Cilan: Pansage, Solar Beam! Rui: Lillipup, Shadow Ball! The three Pokémon fire their attacks, as Krokorok forms a Sand Tomb wall to block the attacks. The Liepard, Watchog and Trubbish attack, while Victini engages Mienfoo. End Scene Ian and Drilbur are buried in the sands of the lower levels, Ian having to dig himself out. Ian: Forgot how much I miss this. Drilbur: Dril! Ian searches for Drilbur, as it pops its head out of the sand. Drilbur signals for Ian to follow, as it Digs down again. Ian digs after it, when Drilbur uncovers a dark black stone, the size of a Pokéball. Drilbur tries to pick it up, but strains from the weight of it. Ian goes over to inspect it, a low grumbling occurring as he gets close. He hesitates for a moment, then reaches out and grabs the stone. The grumbling stops, as he picks up the stone with no difficulty. Ian: What kind of stone is this? Ian takes his backpack off, putting the stone in it. He puts it back on as he surveys the area. Ian: Time to find a way back to the others. Ian and Drilbur travel along the sandy terrain, looking for any parting in the sand for an exit. They find a hill, sliding down it to a rockier terrain. Several sky blue energy saws fall at them, blasting them back and striking Drilbur hard. A Sigilyph flies overhead, angrily firing more Air Slashes at them. Ian: Drilbur, Metal Claw! Drilbur’s claws glow like iron, using Metal Claw to block Air Slash. More hits strike it, however, and it is knocked back defeated. Ian returns Drilbur, as the sound of footsteps occur. Ian looks down to see N approaching, with two Yamask by his side. Sigilyph prepares to attack again, when N holds his hand out. Sigilyph backs down, as Ian scans them. Pokédex: (With male voice) Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon. The guardians of an ancient city, they use their psychic power to attack enemies that invade their territory. Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon. Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry. Ian: So, what? You’re in league with Team Plasma? Because you have the same ideals about Pokémon? N: You misunderstand. They follow my ''ideals. Standing before you is the rightful King of Team Plasma, the chosen hero destined to save this world! Ian doesn’t respond, docile yet hostile. He draws three Pokéballs, throwing them. Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig come out, ready to go. Tepig: (Timid) ''We’re fighting N? But, he’s a friend! Snivy: Hate to break it to you, but he was never friendly. He isn’t someone we can show any mercy towards. '' Oshawott: ''Have no worries! I am here to save the day! N: Why do you all care for him?! He forces you to fight! Ian: They all chose to fight with me. Then what about those Pokémon? They obviously care for you enough to fight alongside you. N: They are assisting me with this, in order to protect their home from the intruders wreaking havoc! I am sad to say that is from my side, but the sooner we find it, the sooner it’ll be over! Ian: Water Gun! Leaf Storm! Ember! N: Air Slash! Shadow Ball, Torment! Oshawott spews Water Gun, Snivy fires a vortex of leaves, and Tepig releases a wave of Embers. Sigilyph blocks Leaf Storm with Air Slash, as Yamask’s Shadow Ball blasts through Ember and strikes Tepig. The second Yamask dodges Water Gun, and begins to Torment Oshawott. Oshawott stomps in anger, as this Yamask snickers. Oshawott forms water around itself, shooting forward with Aqua Jet. However, it veers out of control instantly, shooting up the room in Sigilyph’s air space. It fires Air Slash, striking it and causing him to crash into the ground. Ian: Snivy, use Attract! Snivy winks her eye, releasing energy hearts. They fly towards Sigilyph, when a veil forms around Sigilyph. The Attract slips off Sigilyph’s skin, being deflected towards the two Yamask. The one facing Tepig is infatuated, while the one facing Oshawott is not. N: Sigilyph’s ability, Wonder Skin. It reduces the accuracy of status moves. Why do you continue to oppose me, Ian? Surely you can see that this world needs saving. Ian: It does. But not for the reasons that you think, and not by the method that you desire. Oshawott, Razor Shell! Snivy, Vine Whip! Tepig, Heat Crash! Snivy shoots green vines to whip at Sigilyph, it maneuvering to dodge. Tepig leaps and is surrounded in a sphere of yellow flames, stomping into Yamask. Tepig glows black as it appears to move sluggish. Oshawott forms a water energy blade from his scalchop, swinging it at the second Yamask. Yamask dodges easily, skirting past Oshawott leaving scratch marks on him. Ian: Scratch marks? An Illusion. Oshawott, fire a Water Gun at the ground underneath it! Oshawott spins around, firing Water Gun right under Yamask. It catches her feet, causing her to slip and fall. She glows purple as the Illusion breaks, revealing a Zorua. Ian scans it. Pokédex: (With male voice) Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child. Ian: Not bad. That Zorua isn’t native to the desert, I’m assuming. She seems like she came all this way to help you. (Smugly) How does that make you any different than me? N: I am nothing like you! I do not— Ian: Have Pokémon fight along side you? To desire a world where humans and Pokémon are friends instead of one where people cause them harm and misuse them?! To be truly free from the hypocrisies and torments that this world throws in your path! I understand more than what you choose to believe. That being said, I will not allow you and Team Plasma to have your way! Aqua Jet! Leaf Blade! Ember! Oshawott shoots out of control into the air with Aqua Jet, as he exits the attack. He takes hold of his scalchop, it glowing white as he Flings it through the air, it acting like a boomerang. Sigilyph is struck from behind, as Snivy leaps and strikes it with Leaf Blade. Tepig breathes a wave of Ember, defeating Sigilyph. N scowls, as his X-Transceiver rings. He answers, it being Rood. Rood: Your Majesty! We are defeated up here! The Shadow Triad is the only one still fighting! N: (Scowls) Order a retreat. Do not wait for me. Rood: But your Majesty! N: (Sternly) Now. Rood: Of course. The transmission ends, as N walks over to Sigilyph, petting it. N: I am sorry for the pain you have been inflicted with, Sigilyph. I promise it will not be in vain. Sigilyph: ''You fulfilled your promise of removing the humans. I have faith in you. '' Yamask releases a Haze, obscuring N within it. N: Next time we meet Ian, you shall face the might of the true order! The Haze causes N to disappear completely, with the Pokémon gone as well. Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy look content. Ian: Don’t relax. We’re not done with him yet. Main Events * N is revealed to be the King of Team Plasma, appearing with them for the first time. * Rui's Lillipup learns Shadow Ball. * Ian's Oshawott learns Fling. * Ian finds the Dark Stone. Characters * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan Villains * Team Plasma ** N ** Rood ** Shadow Triad ** Plasma Grunts Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Drilbur (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Snivy (Ian's) * Tepig (Ian's) * Lillipup (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Mienfoo (Rood's) * Krokorok (Shadow Triad's) * Liepard (Grunts') * Watchog (Grunts') * Trubbish (Grunts') * Sandile (wild, several) * Sigilyph (wild, befriended by N) * Yamask (wild, befriended by N) * Zorua (wild, befriended by N) Trivia * Drilbur being forced out of Relic Castle set up for this episode. * N shows that his will overrules that of the Sages. * Ian finding the Dark Stone, which is associated with Zekrom, has been hinted before this episode. ** In Vs. Woobat, he states his trust in ideals over N's truth. Zekrom is the dragon focusing on ideals. ** In Vs. Leavanny, Burgh's painting of Ian shows him reaching out towards a black dragon. * The Dark Stone was shown to be unrealistically heavy, with only its chosen trainer being able to pick it up. * N's Zorua is based off the Zorua that he befriends in the games and Pokémon Adventures manga. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc